Death University, College for Meisters and Weapons
by blackstardragon2
Summary: It's the team's last year of college and new students just HAD to come. Who's gonna fall in love with who? Will they make it? Will they fail? Is Black Star still an idiot? Yes, yes he is. Rated 'T' for Language. Might change to 'M' later on. (Note: Some things in the original story line don't apply here)
1. Chapter 1: Intros First

**AN/**

**Hello Soul Eater Fans! This is my very first fic for this archive and the whole story started off as a comic book that me and my Deviant Art friend, Angelic Hedgehog came up with. She is a good artist so check out her drawings.**

**I only own 2 of the OCs and the other 3 are owned by Angelic Hedgehog. **

**This story takes place in their last year of college. That means some things in the real story line are changed here. So I messed with the ages a little to fit the FanFiction storyline. **

**Ages**

**Soul- 22**

**Maka- 20**

**Black Star- 22**

**Tsubaki- 21**

**Death the Kid- 22**

**Patty-20**

**Liz-21**

**Chrona- 21**

**OC Ages**

**Sweetie Pie- 21**

**Max-20**

**Prince-20**

**Jewel- 21**

**Leo- 21**

**I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER!**

****Page Break****

It was their senior year of Death University: Collage for Misters and Weapons. The school remains as it was in middle school but a new mixture was about to be added.

"Will you shut up Soul?" Maka yelled at him while tying her long blond hair in to a lose ponytail. Her hair grew over the years till she gave up her little girl pigtails at the age of 14. She managed to develop a decent body over the years and got rid of the black tailcoat. The rest of her outfits were swapped out with short skirts and jeans with a green T-shirt.

"Chill, Maka!" Soul yelled back and sloped in his chair. Soul didn't change much besides the fact he got taller and more muscular. His cloths remained the same except that he got rid of his hoodie and wore black muscle shirt. He kept the bandana and pants. He also started dating Maka since their last year of highschool. He wondered what the world had in store for them since they would be graduating soon. Their relationship had been a bit shaky the past two years and Soul had no idea if it would last trough the year.

Black Star snickered at Soul's comment but was silenced by a glare from Tsubaki. They hadn't changed much either. Tsubaki was still calm and smart. Black Star was still an idiot. Tsubaki still had a crush on Black Star. Black Star was still an idiot. Tsubaki still had big boobs and Black Star was still an idiot. The only thing that changed in their looks was that Tsubaki cut her hair to shoulder leant and kept it free and Black Star go rid of his boat neck jacket and replaced it with a blue hoodie with of coarse a Black Star on the arms. Black Star got taller than Tsubaki.

"The noise level is so unsymmetrical!" Death the Kid wined to his weapons, Patty and Liz. Now the only change Kid had gone trough was puberty. He was now about 6"4 and no longer skinny but muscular. He got rid of the jacket and skull shaped tie, but kept the dress shirt and black pants. He still had the obsession for symmetry and still wined like an idiot when he didn't see it.

"How is noise unsymmetrical?" Liz and Patty asked in usion? They still looked pretty much the same but they swapped out their shorts and pants for blue skirts and their shirts for red tube tops. Patty's hair grew to mid back and she lost her childish dimples. Her personality remained tough now she looked like a sexy 21 year old acting like she was 5. Liz still acted like a teen looking for her 'Prince Charming'. She had tried dating Kid once but it just didn't work out and they broke up with a promise to remain friends.

"I don't know! It just is!" Kid yelled.

"Hey Black Star, Heads Up!" Soul yelled and Black Star turned to be hit in the face with a text book. "You should have seen the look on your face!" He said between laughs.

"Yheh well don't look now but you have a chair coming your way!" Black Star snickered proudly as the chair he threw, hit Soul in the face.

"Oh it's on now!" Soul screamed and soon the two were engaged in a throwing war.

2 hours later

Black Star hid behind his chair.

"Tsubaki! The enemy is approaching!" he whispered to the weapon who was sweatdroping. Black Star picked up the chair and stood up quickly.

"ATTTACK!" he yelled and threw the chair as hard as he could and watched it as Soul dodged it and it fall on the head of…..Dr. Stein.

"Black Star is in trouble!" Soul taunted, ignore the dirty looks his blue haired friend was giving him.

"Oh god, are you okay Dr. Stein?" Maka asked after smacking Soul on the head. She ran to help the doc whose head was currently being surrounded by birdies.

"Never been better" He said after a while and a glare at Black Star.

"Sorry Doc" Black Star mumbled and picked up his chair to drag to his seat.

A few glared and lectures about throwing things later, he sat down in his rolling chair looking like the idiot he was and picked up a sheet of paper from the desk.

"Good Morning Class" He said and the rest of the class mumbled back the greeting. Two figures were seen in the shadows. "Today we have 2 new misters joining our class to make the first ever 6 mister team!"

Whispers instantly broke out trough out the class and Dr. Stein went on to make a speech about the importance of team work.

'_This is so exciting!' _Thought the first figure

'_Idiot' _thought the second one.

"So now without further ado, Please welcome our first new student, Sweetie Pie!" Dr. Stein finally finished and the first figure stepped in to the light.

Her skin was a dark brown with matching eyes. Her hair was natural blond that was tied up in two pony tails with pink rubber bands and it was shoulder leant. She was wearing a very reveling black half-tube top. Her pants were black and tight around her thighs with a pink belt. She wore black boots with a pink stripe on them and a pink heat shaped necklace with two sword charms surrounding the heart. The fact that her boobs were the size of two large coconuts was not helping the fact that most of the boys (including Soul) were staring at her.

"OW what was that for?" Soul rubbed his head after taking another a blow from Maka's fist of anger. Maka huffed.

"Hi I'm Sweetie Pie! I love sweets and it's a pleasure to meet you all and I hope we can all be friends!" She giggled.

"Now for our second new student, Please welcome Jewel Night!" Dr Stein said and the second figure stepped out of the shadows. Although this time it seemed the shadows fallowed her.

Jewel was the same height as Sweetie Pie and pretty good looking too although Sweetie Pie would have no problem beating her in a beauty pageant. Her skin was pale white and her eyes were sapphire blue. Her hair was jet black with dark blue highlights. It was neck short and the tips spiked to the right in a boy's style. She wore a white suite shirt under a skin tight black vest with golden buttons black dress pants. She wore formal black shoes and a blue tie. Her attire was completed with thin silver cut frame glasses and pure white gloves.

"Uh…..hi….it's nice to meet you….I think…My name is Jewel and I'm a Judo martial artist but I love to draw" She mumbled and whispers were also herd.

"Now that we've have gotten our intros out of the way, how about we decided what team to put you on" Dr. Stein finally said.

"How are you going to do that ol' man?" Sweetie Pie asked and after a nudge in the ribs from Jewel, she covered her mouth.

Choosing to ignore that comment, Dr. Stein pulled out the sheet of paper and after glancing it over; he looked back at the girls.

"Well according to this you are both elite fighters and have the ability to read minds, is that correct?" He asked and paused for a moment to retive a nod from the girls. "Well, Well, Well, Its seams that one of you is a human and the other is a monster…..So tell us, whose what"

The girls stared at him for a moment and a sly smiled appeared on each of their faces.

"Guess" They reply in usion and Dr. Stein groaned

"Forget it, now please just show me your weapons" he said and small voices came from Sweetie's necklace and Jewel's breast pocket.

"Yheh, show the man your weapon!" The voice from Jewel's pocket said.

"You know you can get us out now, right?" said 2 voices from Sweetie's necklace.

"Alright fine, Max first. Human Form!" Sweetie said and her one of the sorwrd shaped charms began to glow a light red. In a matter of seconds her charm transformed in to a full sized, real life sword. It continued to glow and a few seconds later, a tall human boy stood next to Sweetie. He was light skinned and his hair was white. His eyes were two different colors. The left one was red and the right one was green. He wore a hoodie with flames on it and black jeans with boots that matched his hoodie. He was frowning.

"Finally! Next time you leave us in there for that long, let us know so we can bring a pillow! My back is killing me!" Max said and Sweetie rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, its Prince's turn. Human Form!" She shouted and the other charm glowed. In a matter of seconds it became a twin blade to the other one and soon a boy, with pale skin, different eye colors, and white hair stood in place. He wore a hoodie just like Max's and the same jeans and same boot. They were split mirror images of each other.

"What do ya' know the ol' man is right on that one! He said and Max glared at his brother, not appreciating the fact he was being called old man.

"This is Max and this is Prince" Sweetie said pointing to the siblings.

"Why do you call me an old man?" asked Max crossing his arms.

"Cuz' you look like one!" he replied laughing and Max was trying his best to keep his cool.

"Well you can't talk because you look just like me!" Max replied.

"Well you're the older twin! So ha!" Prince yelled back, crossing his arms.

"By 20 minutes" Max said crossing his own arms. The twins huffed and took their place next to Sweetie who rolled her eyes at her childish weapons.

"Very Good, now I need Jewel to show me her weapon" Dr. Stein said.

Jewel started to say something but decided against it as she fumbled with the button on her breast pocket. After she got it open, she pulled out something in her hand.

"Leo, Human Form!" She yelled and watched as her hand glow a deep blue color and a few seconds later she was holding a chain saw with a ridiculously sharp blade. A few seconds later a blond boy, a little taller than her stood in place. He wore a black blazer and white dress shirt with a black tie similar to a gang or street performer. He had black dress shoes and a black fedora that almost covered his eyes. Basically he looked like a member of the mafia or a thug about to make a drug deal. He had blue eyes and a playful smirk.

"Damn, I thought I would never see the sunlight again! I was about to sue you for weapon abuse" He said grinning at Jewel with a wink. Truth was, he had a crush on his mister for quite some time now. Jewel offered a small smile witch made his heart soar. He looked at the class.

"Sup people? I'm Leo!" He flashed a sexy smile to the class (girls) and watched as at least 6 squeal.

'_Great, he's only been in human form for 10 seconds and he's already the class pretty boy!'_ Jewel thought to herself as she shook her head.

"Very Well, here are the members of your new teams" the Doc said, handing the girls a list of names they read the list out loud.

_Team Roster_

_Maka- Mister (Soul)_

_Soul- Weapon (Staff)_

_Black Star- Mister (Tsubaki)_

_Tsubaki- Weapon (Chains)_

_Death the Kid- Mister (Patricia and Elizabeth)_

_Patricia- Weapon (Twin Pistol)_

_Elizabeth- Weapon (Twin Pistol)_

_Chrona- Mister ()_

_Sweetie Pie- Mister (Maximum and Nickolas)_

_Maximum- Weapon (Twin Blade)_

_Princeton- Weapon (Twin Blade)_

_Jewel- Mister (Leon)_

_Leon- Weapon (Chainsaw)_

The girls glanced trough the list and looked up at Dr. Stein.

"Now I want you Jewel and Leo to sit next the two available seats next to Death the Kid and I want the twins and Sweetie Pie to sit here next to Soul" Dr. stein said and the girls did what they were told.

Jewel was the first to reach her seat.

"So unsymmetrical" She heard the boy next to her mumble. Jewel sat down next to him and Leo sat down next to her. She looked at the boy and saw that he had jet black hair and 3 stripes going across his hair.

'_No way!'_ she thought. _'This is the son of Lord Death himself!'_

"Wow….." She whispered and he turned her way.

"Hmmm?" he mumbled and she quickly looked the other way while blushing. Kid just shrugged and turned back to his papers. Leo saw this and began to give Kid glares.

Over on the other side of the room Sweetie Pie saw her weapons scurry past her and plop in to seats surrounding a girl with long blond hair in a pony tail.

"Hey Cutie!" they said in usion and put their arms around her. She gasps in surprise and blushes. The twins smirk while watching this.

"I-I-I-have a boyfriend!" She stutters and the twins snicker.

"Why have one of him when you can have both of us?" They say and few seconds later a fist bonks both of them on the head.

"Because Maka is mine" he says and glared at the two who stick out their tongue at him but retreat to their seats. Soul was about to sit down he noticed Sweetie put her books on the space next to his.

Sweetie Pie took a seat next to Soul who smiled at her and pulled her chair out for her. Maka began to give Sweetie dirty looks.

This was going to be a long first day…..


	2. Chapter 2: Gym plus Idiots

**AN/**

**Hello! I'm back with chapter 2! **

**Now as I look back on my story I realized some of you guys are right and I do have too many spelling or fact errors. I will fix that chapter and let you guys know when it's ready to go back to read. **

**For the person who thought that Sweetie Pie and Jewel are Mary-Sues then I think you are absolutely right. Thank you for telling me that to my face and not flaming me with an anonomus reviews. No, I don't think you're being a jack-ass. I will do everything I can to Jewel but I can't change Sweetie Pie because she is not my character. **

**Enjoy the chapter!**

"Why?"

"Why not?"

"Why?"

"Why not?"

"Why?"

"Why not?"

"Why can't you both shut up?" Sweetie Pie yelled, getting in the way of the twins' argument. Apparently they were arguing about who was sexier and Prince claimed that he was.

"Who do you think is sexier?" They asked flashing their identical grins and Sweetie Pie sighed.

"I think you are both equally sexy" She said and watched them groan.

"Come on, choose one of us!" They coxed and Sweetie Pie was about ready to slam her text book on their heads. She was actually about to do that when a voice interrupted her.

"Friends can be annoying can't they?" Soul asked glancing at her. He smiled.

"You're telling me! How do you know?" She asked returning that smile.

Soul took one glance at Black Star and burst out laughing.

"Come on it's time for Gym and I'm going to kick your ass at kickball at kickball today!" Black Star said while running past Soul.

"In your dreams, idiot!" Soul smirked and picked up his books.

Death the Kid sat at his desk and was writing his name on a paper he was about to turn in. So far he got to the 'T' in 'Death' and it had only been 12 minutes.

"Wow, that's a new record for him!" Patty cheered and Liz nodded, impressed.

"Come on Kid, it's time for Gym" Liz finally said and picked up her books. Jewel herd this and looked up from her books.

"Gym?" she questioned and Liz nodded.

"Yheh, we will show you where it is" She said and watched her and Leo get up. Jewel left with Patty and Kid but Leo's papers fell on to the floor and Liz volunteered to stay behind to help pick them up.

Leo quickly bent down but instead of picking up the papers up right away, her felt around on the floor until a paper touched his hand and he was sure it was his.

This peculiar activity perplexed Liz. Her eyes traveled back and forth until she finally noticed that there was something up with Leo's eyes.

They were a beautiful sapphire blue but what they lacked was…life. Then it hit her. She took her hand and waved it back and forth in front of his face. His raised his eyebrow but his pupils didn't move at all.

"Are you…" She started.

"Blind? Then yes" he said shrugging and Liz quickly covered her mouth.

"I am so sorry! I didn't mean to! It's just tha-" She was cut off by Leo laughing.

"It's ok! I get that a lot." He chuckled and took the last paper from Liz.

They walked down the hallways until Liz slowed down.

"Hey I have a question!" Liz said. "If you are blind the how did you know Jewel was blushing while looking at Kid?"

Leo blushed a deep red before. "What a-a-are y-you t-t-t-talking a-a-about? He stuttered.

"You can't fool me!" Liz smirked. "I saw the looks you were giving Kid in class!" Liz said and Leo sighed.

"I noticed a there was a disturbance in the air so I assumed one of them turned. Then when Kid mumbled 'Hmmm' I noticed that the disturbance quickly changes back. After that my finger brushed against her cheek when I was stretching and I noticed her face felt hot" Leo finished his explanation and Liz smiled.

"You like her don't you?" She asked and Leo blushed even darker.

"Is it that obvious?" He mumbled.

"Plain as day" Liz said and winked.

"Lucky for me she is the biggest idiot I have ever met, so I'm safe" Leo said.

"Oh, you don't know the definition of 'idiot' until you meet Black Star" Liz laughed.

"Who's Black Star…." He asked and his question was answered when a bowling ball flew past his head and a tall, blue haired boy was jumping up and down while cursing and holding his foot.

"I told you it was a bad idea to play kickball with a bowling ball!" Soul yelled at him.

"Yheh well you liked the idea too at the time!" Black Star yelled back.

"Alright, Alright! That's enough!" The coach says after blowing his whistle "Every one line up for you teams!"

"I'm a Captain!" Black Star shouted out and the coach nodded.

"So am I!" Soul also yelled and soon the two were busy picking the teams.

A few moments later a paper was posted on the bulletin board with the teams.

_Team 1 Team 2 ._

_Soul (Captain Black Star (Captain)_

_Maka Death the Kid_

_Patricia Elizabeth_

_Sweetie Pie Jewel_

_Maximum Princeton _

_Tsubaki Leon _

"No Fair! You choose all the girls with big boobs!" Black Star screamed pointing an accusing finger at Soul.

"Yheh well you your fault for not picking them and besides, Jewel and Liz have boobs!" Soul replied.

"Yheh but you have Tsubaki AND Sweetie Pie!" Black Star said.

"Well what do you want from me?"

"To trade the girl with the biggest boobs!"

"If I do, then does that mean you will shut up?"

"Yes"

"Fine!" Soul had a vein popping on his forehead. He turned to the girls on his team who huffed and after huffing, gave up their bra size. (It took a lot of begging and bribing)

Soul recorded them and here were the results.

_Maka- C cup_

_Patty- D cup_

_Sweetie Pie- E cup_

_Tsubaki- E cup_

"We have a tie!" said Soul.

"Does this mean I can have them both?" Black Star was excited.

"NO!" Soul barked.

"You know they may wear the same size but that doesn't mean that they have the exact same boob size" Jewel said.

"Yheh that's right! Like Liz and I both are D cups, but my boobies are bigger!" Patty giggled and an angry vein appeared on Liz's head.

"Will you stop bringing that up!" She yelled.

"We can help" The twins said and popped up behind Tsubaki and Sweetie Pie with tape measures.

"You are not measuring my boobs!" Tsubaki glared and so did Sweetie Pie.

"Come on already, I want to play!' Liz moaned and Tsubaki gave up and put her arms up in the air so Prince could wrap the tape measure around her.

"Fine" mumbled Sweetie Pie and also put her arms in the air. "But try anything and you will need a face transplant!" she warned.

A few minutes later the twins discussed the size and found out who was bigger.

"Tsubaki has bigger boobs then Sweetie Pie by 2 and half inches!" they announced.

Soul groaned and gestured for Tsubaki to walk over to Black Star's team. Leo was assigned to trade places much to his dismay due to the fact he would he separated from Jewel.

"Alright, Soul's team gets first kicks!" shouted the coach who had just returned from the rest room.

"Alright!" said Soul, pumping a fist in the air.

Soon the players were assembled and the game had begun. Soul was up first and Black Star was rolling the ball.

"See if you can catch this, moran!" he yells and rolled the ball as fast as he could.

Soul rushed and kicks the ball. It flys past Liz and Soul makes it to second base before she gets a hold of the ball.

It was Maka's turn to kick. This time, Prince was rolling. He smirked at Maka before gracefully rolling the ball right in front of her. She kicked it and it flew just two inches past his face. Maka ran and made it to first base while Soul made it to home!

"In your face Black Star!" He yelled.

"Listen up faggots!" Black Star hissed to his team. "I want them out under all circumstances! Understood?" Most of the team rolled their eyes.

It was Patty's turn and Liz was rolling. The older sister smiled at her younger sibling before gently rolling it to her. Black Star face palmed.

Patty kicked the ball and surprisingly it hit the back wall.

"Home Run!" The coach announced as Patty ran all 4 bases.

Now it was Sweetie Pie's turn and Jewel was rolling. Silently, she swung the ball back and let it go. Sweetie Pie kicked it. She kicked it high…..but, she kicked it right back in to the arms of Jewel.

"Out!" The coach yelled.

"Epic Fail!" she shouted and laughed it off.

It was Leo's turn. Kid was bowling and Leo knew that because people were wishing the shinigami good luck.

"Just my luck" he mumbled to himself before kicking the ball once he herd it roll close enough. Good news, he hit it far. Bad news, it hit Jewel.

"Ouch!" she yelled and collapsed on the floor clutching her head.

"Jewel!" Leo shouted and ran to his Meister. "Are you ok?" he asked knelling down new to her.

"Alright! Alright! Settle down, folks!" The Coach said and pointed to Leo.

"Take him to the nurse's office!" he ordered and Leo raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know where that is" he replied.

"Oh yheh, I forgot that are new. Kid, you go!" he said and Kid nodded. He walked over to the barely conscious girl and picked her up with ease. Leo gave him another dirty look before bowing his head in shame.

"I was my entire fault" he mumbled and Liz placed a hand on his shoulder.

"She'll be okay" Liz reassured with a smile.

"I hope so" Leo said sadly.

'Boy this girl is light' Kid thought to himself while walking down the hallways. He looked down at the girl he was carrying almost smiled. She looked so…symmetrical. Jewel stirred in his arms.

"Make…it…stop" She moaned and Kid picked up his pace.

"Noooo!...Leave me alone…." She whispered and Kid was confused for a moment but shrugged it off.

He swung Jewel over his shoulder and opened the door. To his surprise no one was there.

There was a note hanging on the door knob.

_On vacation. Medical supplies are on the counter. Take what you need._

_-Nurse_

"Damn! Of all times!" He muttered and placed Jewel on the bed before walking over to the counter. Kid pulled out a long white bandage and an ice pack from the freezer located next to the desk.

He placed the ice on her forehead before brushing stray bands away from her face. She twitched and slowly opened her eyes.

"Damn, that hurts!" she groaned and tried to clutch her head but Kid grabbed her hands and pinned them back on her stomach.

"Don't move" he said and continued to press the ice-pack on her head.

"But I have something in my eye" she complained.

"I'll get it" Kid said and leaned down closer to her face. Jewel blushed at how close they were. Kid saw that there was a strand of hair he missed and it got in her eye. He brushed it back before picking up the bandage. In one swift motion, he had it around her head and was looping it. Soon he had it wrapped completely.

"Perfect Symmetry!" he said and stepped back to admire his work. Jewel sat up. Her already red face turned even darker when she touched the bandage Kid had wrapped.

Jewel sighed.

**AN/ Well, that's the ending to chapter 2! I hope you enjoyed it! **

**R&R**

**Dragon Out**


	3. Chapter 3: Old Memory

**AN/**

**Sorry, I'm so late with this chapter but I just had so much to do lately. **

**I want you people to know that I now will also post on Deviant Art and Quotve so if check those out regularly then you might be able to read a chapter or two ahead of Fanfiction. Just depends where I feel like posting first.**

**I do not own Soul Eater and probably never will. **

*****Page Break*****

"Are you alright?" Kid asked Jewel who just snapped out of her daze.

"Huh?" Jewel asked looking at kid who was right over her face with a concerned look.

"Oh…it's nothing" Jewel lied and Kid smiled.

"Are you sure?" he asked and she nodded.

"Well ok then…" Kid replied, not fully convinced.

_Meanwhile in the Gym_

"In your face!" Black Star yelled at Soul who face palmed.

"You only won because you swapped out the kickball with the bowling ball on our turn to kick!" Soul yelled and Black Star brushed him off.

"Details, Details!" Black Star said and moved on in the hand shake line.

"Good game "Sweetie Pie said to Maka. Maka didn't smile but she shook back a little too hard.

"Let's go celebrate our victory!" Black Star suddenly said and everyone looked at him.

"I need a better reason than that to get off my ass. Especially if it's your victory I'm celebrating" Soul rolled his eyes and Black Star frowned.

"Don't be a sore loser!" Black Star told Soul who crossed his arms and looked away.

"Don't be a lousy winner" Soul mumbled.

"You know what? I want to go out too! Let's show these newbie's the club down town!" Liz finally said to clean up the atmosphere and the twins perked up at that.

"The club?" Price asked and Liz nodded.

"Can we go?" Max asked and Liz nodded again.

"That sounds like fun" Sweetie Pie said

"Are you two up for it?" Liz asked Soul and Black Star.

"Sure, I could use some alcohol" Soul replied and got up.

"Of course! Where else could I celebrate my heroic victory?" Back Star shouted and jumped down from the chair he was standing on.

"Well, classes are over anyway so we will go in about an hour. How is that?" Liz asked everyone who nodded.

"We better go get ready" Patty said and everyone headed up the stairs. Much to their surprise, there was a piece of paper on the board with name and room numbers.

_Dorm Roster (Revised)_

_218… Leo/Soul_

_219…Prince/Patty_

_210…Max/Tsubaki_

_220…..Sweetie Pie/BlackStar_

_221….Jewel/Chrona_

_222…Liz/Maka_

_221…..Death the Kid (Single Suite)_

"They changed it again?" Soul groaned and Sweetie Pie looked at him confused.

"Again?" She asked and Soul nodded.

"That's like the tenth time this year" he replied.

"I counted twelve" Patty mumbled and they each headed towards their new rooms.

"Isen't it a little wrong for boys to share a room with girls?" Sweetie Pie wondered out loud and Tsubaki laughed.

"Don't worry there are wall dividers. There is a door in the divider so the person without the main door can get out."

"Oh" Sweetie Pie replied and fallowed BlackStar."

"Still…..you're lucky" Tsubaki mumbled and stole one last look at BlackStar before walking in to her own doors with Max.

She sighed and looked at the stuff that was already moved from her old room.

"Are you okay?" Max asked crouching down to look at her in the eye. Tsubaki looked up and blushed just a little at how close he was to her lips.

"Yheh….."

"You act like you like StarBlack or something."

"StarBlack?" Tsubaki questioned for a second. "Oh you mean BlackStar!"

"The idiot?" Max and Tsubaki laughed.

"Yheh, the idiot!" she said and Max laughed along until he noticed that his stuff was already moved.

"How did this get here?" he asked Tsubaki who smiled.

"Sid always moves our stuff when we change rooms"

"Oh, ok" he said not questioning who this Sid guys was. Instead, he walked over to the wall divider and opened to door to his side of the room.

"Nice….." he said when he got a good look at the room.

"They like to keep the dorms as tidy as possible" Tsubaki said, walking in to his side of the room. "So what are you going to wear to the club tonight?"

"Uh…..probably this" he said and pulled a white dress shirt with blue jeans and a purple tie.

"Nice choice" she said.

"Can you step out so I can change?" he asked. "Unless you want to stay….I don't mind!" He said with a smirk.

"You pervert!" Tsubaki said while laughing and turning bright red. She quickly left the room and closed the door.

Meanwhile in BlackStar and Sweetie Pie's room….

"Dibs on the left side!" Sweetie Pie yelled and jumped on the bed.

"Hey, I wanted that side!" Black Star yelled and Sweetie Pie stuck out her tongue.

"Well, I dibbed it first!"

"You dare defy the great assassin BlackStar?!"

"Great assassins keep their zipper fly up!" Sweetie Pie said and BlackStar flushed and took a moment adjust himself.

"You win this round but I was just going easy on you" he mumbled and opened the door to his side of the room.

Sweetie Pie giggled.

Suddenly there was a loud thump at the door fallowed by and 'OW' Sweetie rushed out to see Leo on the floor rubbing his head.

"Are you okay?" She asked Leo and pulled him up.

"Sorry, Sweetie" He mumbled recognizing her voice. "I guess room numbers don't have Braille on them…."

"Come on, I think you have room 218" She said and led him two rooms over. Sweetie knocked on the door and rushing Soul came out in a white shirt and no pants. Sweetie quickly blushed and hurried back to her own room.

"Wonder what that was about?" Soul asked out loud brushing his white hair back.

"I don't know" Leo answered. If only he could see he'd know.

"Why are you here anyway?"

"We're roommates" Leo replied and Soul stepped over so he could get in.

"It's cool in here…." Leo commented and Soul nodded.

"It's average for cats"

"Cats?" Leo raised an eyebrow right before…

"Soouuulllll! We are out of soap!" A feline voice called out and Leo turned his head in the direction of the voice.

"Ohhhhh he's cute!" She squealed and Leo felt his face between two soft things. Being a pretty boy he had enough experience with the ladies to know that those were boobs.

"Care to explain Soul?" Leo mumbled still caught in the hug. Soul sighed before laughing.

"That's Blair! She is a cat"

"A cat with breasts?"

"Yheh….thing is she can turn herself in to a sexy lady as well…." Soul said while rubbing the back of his head. "But what I want to know is why you haven't passed out from a nosebleed by now"

"I'm just not interested" Leo replied when Blair had let go of him and ran back in to the bathroom.

"How are you not interested in THAT!? Do you swing the other way or something?"

"No! No! Nothing like that! I just like someone at the moment!" Leo said quickly. It was only his first day and he did not want wrong assumptions made about him.

"Oh…..who is she?" Soul asked and Leo was about to open his mouth when the door opened. Kid walked in fallowed by Jewel who had a bandage on her head.

A pang of guilt his Leo as Jewel rubbed her head.

"Jewel I-"he was cut off when Jewel laughed.

"I knew you were going to apologize the second I saw you so I thought I should put your mind at ease and drop by to let you know I'm okay" Jewel said and patted Leo's head. He lightly blushes and only Soul noticed. Soul smirked and pretended nothing happened.

"Oh Yheh, we are going to the club. Ya' coming?"

"I'd love to go!" Jewel exclaimed.

"That sounds like fun" Kid nodded.

"Hmm…do any of you know where my room is?" She asked looking at Kid and Soul.

"I saw your name under 222" Kid said. "It's next to mines" Jewel nodded and followed Kid out.

2 minutes later Kid's head poked back through the door.

"Soul, put on some pants" He said and walked back out.

Soul flushed just realizing there was a girl in the room a second ago.

The pair walked down a few doors before Kid gestured to one labeled '222'.

"Thanks….who am I sharing with?" Jewel asked before she went in.

"Oh, a kid named Chrona" Kid replied and Jewel eyes slightly widened.

_Flashback_

"_The park! The park! I love the park!" 6 year old Jewel sang out loud as she dug in to the sand, showing it over her shoulder. _

"_I know you do" Chibi Leo said smiling next to her._

"_Shiny!" Jewel exclaimed when a flash of light was seen caught up in tree. "I want it!"_

"_Need some help? Leo asked and changed in to a mini chainsaw. "_

"_Do we really have to cut down the tree?" Jewel asked Leo who was smiling trough the metal._

"_It's fun!" Leo said and Jewel pulled her weapon back ready to swing forward only to be stopped by a small voice. _

"_Hey, don't do that!" _

"_Startled, she let go of Leo and he was thrown through the air. He hit a branch, cutting it loose and falling to the ground along with a small pink haired child. _

"_Owww…" He groaned and Jewel quickly ran up to him._

"_Oh I'm sorry!" Jewel said with her big blue eyes staring. _

"_It's okay. No one cares anyway" the kid replied and Jewel tilted her big head. _

"_Why?" she asked innocently, totally forgetting about Leo._

"_I don't know. My mommy said I'm worthless" The pinkett said. _

"_Well your mommy is wrong! No one is worthless!" Jewel said with a smile._

"_But I am" _

"_No you're not! I don't know you but do want to be friends?" Jewel asked holding her hand out and the kid looked at it. _

"_Uhhhh….."_

'_I'm Jewel! What's your name?" Jewel asked with a grin. _

"_Crona…." The kid sand and Jewel pushed her hand on Crona's chest. _

"_W-w-what are you doing?" He stuttered taking a step back and blushing. _

"_I'm trying to see if you are a boy or girl" Jewel said and Crona blushed ever harder. _

"_You could've just asked! I'm a boy" he said and Jewel laughed. _

"_I see" She respond and noticed something in Crona's hand. _

"_That's the shiny thing I saw!" She said excited and Crona opened his hand to revel a tiny locket. He opened it and there was a picture of himself in it. _

"_I found it here a few months ago. I was planning to give to the person that I like the most" he said and pushed it in to Jewel's hand. Jewel blushed._

"_But you just met me!" she protested and tried to give it back but Crona shook his head. _

"_So? I like you better than anyone else I know" he said and was caught of guard when Jewel's lips came in contact with his cheek. _

"_W-w-w-what was that for?!" he asked turning red again. _

"_I don't know. My mommy told me to do that only to someone I like"_

"_Y-y-you like me?"_

"_Maybe!" She said with a grin and Crona stated to walk away. "When do I get to see you again?"_

"_I don't know. I snuck out of my house"_

"_Then promise me something!" Jewel said holding out her pinkie. _

"_When we get big, you'll be my boyfriend and marry me!" Jewel said with a grin and he turned even redder before locking pinkies with her._

"_I promise" Crona said with a small smile._

_End of Flashback_

"Jewel! Jewel!" Kid called and Jewel snapped in to the real world.

"Huh?" She asked glancing at Kid who looked concerned.

"I asked if you were okay"

"Oh, just fine" Jewel said trying to convince herself rather than him. Surely this can't be the same Crona. She opened the door to her room.

The cool air condition of the room hit her in the face and she was surprised to see the room empty. A pang of relief swept over her as the flopped down on the bed.

**Done. That's was so boring! But it's an important part of the plot! I am not satisfied with this chapter.**

**Reviews are kindly accepted and flames will be used to roost the flamer's ass!**

**Any suggestions? Send them via PM please.**

**Dragon Out**


	4. Chapter 4: Kiss the bouncer, Leo!

**AN/**

**Anyway, I was in the mood to write this again so here is chapter 4! I would like to state that my friend DevianART friend Angelic Hedgehog helped me write part of this and about one forth of this is her work so just so you, we work on this together. **

**I hope you like it.**

**I (or Angelic Hedgehog) do not own Soul Eater in anyway what so ever.**

**I wish I did. **

*****Page Break*****

Maka stormed in to her room with an angry expression.

"How dare she? How dare she try to steal my Soul!" she yelled to herself one she threw her suit case on to her bed.

"Who's trying to steal Soul from you?" Liz asked walking in to the room with a confused look.

"That new girl!" Maka blurted without thinking.

"You mean Jewel? I refuse to believe it!" Liz said, surprised.

"No, I mean the other one!" Maka mumbled flopping down on her bed. Liz sat down next to her.

"Relax, I'm sure you are just imagining it" Liz said with a chuckle. She remembered the time when she was jealous over any girl that flirted with Kid.

"But really! I saw her smile at Soul! He even pulled her chair for her!" Maka said.

"What? You were expecting her to just to frown at him? And you know Soul, he probably just wanted to make you jealous on purpose" Liz said with a smile.

"Really?" Maka asked.

"I'm sure of it!" Liz replied. "Give her another chance"

"Alright…." Maka sighed and picked up the cloths she was going to wear.

Across the hall…

"So pretty lady, what are you going to wear?" Prince asked flashing his princely smirk at Patty who was on the floor surrounded by stuffed animals and two large suitcases.

"Hmmm…..This!" she suddenly shouted and sprung up with a pink lacy poufy sparkly dress. "It's my princess dress!"

"Ummm…how about this one?" Prince asked picking a slutty sailor skirt and top.

"But that one doesn't look like a princess" Patty said blinking.

"You'll look like _my_ princess" Prince said in a seductively and put his arm around Patty.

"But I want to look like my own princess!" Patty said completely oblivious to Prince's intentions.

"You know what? I give up" Prince said with a sigh and took his hand off of Patty. He opened the door to his side of the room and walked in.

"He doesn't look happy. I don't want him to not be happy" Patty mumbled to herself and picked up the sailor outfit Prince wanted her to wear.

"Not bad" She said to herself with a satisfied smile after she put it on. "This will make Prince really happy!"

"Hey where is the bathro-"Prince started walking in wearing a copy of Max's oultfit but in yellow and stopped when he saw what Patty was wearing. "You wore it?" he asked, surprised.

"Yup!" Patty chirped. "Does it make you happy?" Patty said with a cute pout and Prince was about to answer when the door burst open to reveal Max in his own outfit (The blue shirt and tie).

"Hey, have you seen my belt…." Max trailed off when he saw Patty. "Well, hello" he said with a flirty smile.

"Back off" Prince said without much emotion and threw belt and Max's face.

"You made her wear that, didn't you?" Max asked knowing the answer.

"You know I did" stated Prince with a mischievous smirk.

Meanwhile, after everyone have gotten dressed….

"Look at me!" Patty shouted and everyone looked at her and their mouths dropped!

"Patty dear, WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU WEARING?!" shouted her irritated sister.

"Well, Prince and Max said that-…" started Patty, until Sweetie Pie interrupted her.

"Wait, did you just say… PRINCE! MAX! Get in here… NOW!" shouted a very ticked off Sweetie Pie.

Both boys walked in with a "We're doomed" expression on their faces. "What did I tell you about your 'outfits'?!" said SP.

"Well, you won't wear them, so we can't just let them get dust. Please forgive us~" pleaded the 2 twins in unison. Both of them kissed Sweetie Pie on each cheek and Soul started to turn hot.

"Only if you promise not to do that anymore, but when we get back, I'M STILL GOING TO KILL YOU BOTH!" stated Sweetie Pie as her eyes shined red.

"YES MA'AM!" shouted the twins as they ran down the hallway.

"Now that that's taken care of, put on this dress Patty. It's more… you" grinned Liz.

"Okay, but I hope it makes me look a princess!" said Patty as she skipped down the hallway toward her dorm to change.

At that moment Jewel walked down the hallway wearing dark blue dress pants over a light blue dress shirt and half vest with a black tie.

"What's going on?" she asked pushing up the rims of her glasses and Sweetie Pie face palmed.

"No, girl! We are going to a club! Not a business meeting!" She said and dragged Jewel back in to her room.

A few minutes later they immerged with Jewel's glasses, vest and tie disappeared. Her dress shirt's first three buttons were opened and her pants were replaced with short denim shorts and a light blue eye shadow with black eyeliner.

"I feel so exposed" Jewel mumbled and walked next to kid who was complaining about the unsymmetrical plant next to them. He was wearing a white skull shirt and jeans.

A few minutes Leo came out wearing his same mafia outfit but in green this time. Max and Prince soon returned and tried to stay as far away from Sweetie Pie as possible.

Everyone sighed that everything was back to normal and they started their way toward the exit.

Soul slid past Maka to get next to Sweetie Pie and asked "Hey… when those kissed you…"

"Oh, yeah. They always to do that for 2 reasons: 1. to get on my good side really quick (although it doesn't work) and 2. To have a quick way to run off," sighed Sweetie Pie as she crossed her arms.

Soul then sighed in relief and conversed with Sweetie out the door.

"But Soul, like I was saying-…" Maka stopped in her tracks to notice that her boyfriend disappeared. She looked around and then glared at the only answer: Sweetie Pie.

"See, look! I told you that he was cheating on me! I mean, it's pretty obvious," Maka stated with anger to Liz.

They both looked up to see them talking, while SP was hugging Soul as they walked. Then they saw how Soul looked away for a second to wipe away his nosebleed.

"I still don't think this is him. I can't believe how he would do something like that, and so sudden! I think it's because of her outfit," whispered Liz toward Maka.

"You may be right… I mean just look at her!" stated Maka.

Sweetie Pie may look innocent with her face, but she defiantly wasn't with her body. She wore a neon pink, skintight tank-top that said "Free Hugs! " and booty shorts that glowed yellow, blue, and white. She also had on glow-in-the-dark, striped knee-socks and thigh-high pink boots.

"See? It's just the outfit. I'm sure by tomorrow, Sweetie Pie will be a thing of the past to Soul," said Liz reassuring Maka. "After all that you guys have been through together, no way some new girl can come out of nowhere and completely take the bond that you two made."

"Well, I guess you are right… but he has one last chance left. Maybe 2... or 3… or 15-" Maka shuddered before she looked up at Liz shaking her head.

"That's the problem, hon. You give him so much space to take advantage of you that he does things like this. Maybe you need to be a little tougher on him to get the right idea," said Liz as she smiled gently.

Maka then nodded her head and caught up with the others. Liz stayed back to wait for Patty to finish getting dressed. She then thought about what she just told Maka and thought about her failed relationship with Kid.

"Man, I just wish that everything works out with them two," whispered Liz to herself. "And also that my sister would HURRY UP AND GET DRESSED!" she shouted to gesture that Patty should, well, hurry up.

"OKAAAAAAY!" Patty shouted in response. She then ran down the hall to meet up with her sister.

"What do you think?" Patty said, as she twirled around the hall.

"It's fine, but we need to hurry and catch up with the others," and with that, they sped down the hall, out the door, to catch up.

Finally at the front door, the gang went into the line. After 1 hour of baby steps and conversing, they all made it to the end of the line.

"Oh I've been here!" Sweetie Pie squealed and ran to the front.

"NAME!" shouted the very unattractive list checker.

"Umm, Sweetie Pie with only 1 guest today," stated Sweetie cheerfully.

"Hmm...Oh! There you are. Come right in," said the bouncer as she lifted the velvet rope.

"Come on Soul! I got you in free! I have a premium pass here, so let us hit the dance floor!" shouted SP as she dragged Soul along with her. But before he went through the door, the bouncer gave him a mean glare and stopped him mid-way through the door.

"Are you sure he's with you? He doesn't seem like the other 2 you always bring with you," whispered the bouncer to Sweetie Pie.

"Let's just say he is 'my one'~," whispered Sweetie Pie.

Maka heard this and turned red hot with anger.

"Well thanks for the free invite Sweetie, but how about we go inside and, um… talk. It's pretty important," whispered Soul.

"Okay~!" chirped SP.

"Oh yeah, Could you add one more guest, Linda?" questioned Sweetie. She looked over the group which all had their hands up saying "OOOH! PICK ME?!" and dragged Max along with her.

"Come on now, let's GO! WHOO~!" shouted SP as she dragged the boys with her and whispered 'Thanks Linda' right before she skipped into darkness and strobe lights.

Clipping back the velvet rope, the bouncer looked up to see everyone else's mouths dropped to the ground. "NAME!"

"Black Star! I should be all over that lis-"started BlackStar before he was pushed off to the side.

"You aren't on the list. Sorry, hot shot. NEXT! NAME?!" said the bouncer as she saw BlackStar cross his arms like the little boy who didn't get the new videogame all his friends were talking about.

"Jewel Night" Jewel finally said and help up her own pass silently thanking Sweetie Pie for forcing her to get one. The bouncer nodded and when everyone started to walk in, she stopped them.

"Only two guest" Linda gruffed and Black Star walked over to Jewel.

"Hey, best childhood friend! Let's go in!" He said and attempted to crush Jewel in to a big hug before Leo stepped in the way and punched him in the face.

"Stay away from her" He mumbled dangerously and Black Star quickly hid behind Tsubaki who was sweat dropping.

"Listen Lady, can't you make an exception?" Jewel groaned putting her hand on her head.

"Sorry, rules are ru….." She trailed off when she saw Leo. "Well, hello there" She said flirtaously winking and Leo who gulped. He was used to this thanks to his good looks but usually it was teenage girls. Not gruff sounding 30 year old pedos. He didn't even need to see to be able to know she most likely had facial hair and a giant mole. And she did.

"Um…..Hello, darling?" He more asked then stated. And when he realized he just said 'darling' he mentally slapped himself for his natural personality.

"Oh! So, how are you? Do you have a girlfriend?" She asked with an attempt to sound cute and walked up closer to Leo. A little too close for his comfort.

"Um…no…but…I want one…" He said glace over at Jewel, hoping this woman would get the hint and leave him alone. Too bad she misunderstood.

"That's perfect! I'm looking for a boyfriend you know! My last boyfriend said he found someone better! Can you believe that? What's better than me?" She said getting up in Leo's face. He held back the vile building in his throat.

"A rat's ass" Black Star mumbled before he was smacked on the head by Tsubaki.

"Uh….that's very sad but….." Leo started to inch away.

"I'll tell you what! If you give me a kiss on the cheek, then I'll let you and all your friends in for free!" She said and held out her cheek to Leo who was crying anime tears by now.

"He will do it!" Back Star yelled and before Leo could register, he pushed Leo's lips on to Linda's.

"Wha" Leo yelled before his sounds came out muffled. "Mffff!" He yelled which was supposed to be along the lines of 'Jewel! Save me!'

Jewel sighed and pulled her childhood out of Black Star's arms and Linda's who was now in a heaven daze. "Are you okay?" She asked truly concerned.

"Just dandy…." He replied sarcastically and quickly ran in to the club so he could find a restroom to throw up in. Jewel shook her head and walked in with Kid. Everyone fallowed.

Little did they know of the crazy night to come?

**AN/**

**And there we have chapter whatever this is. I hope you liked it. I need at least 2 reviews to continue!**


End file.
